why
by scarlet Z
Summary: rasa asing yang belakangan ku sebut cinta sudah melumpuhkan syaraf otakku membuatku lupa, untuk mencari celah jendela setengah terbuka itu.


Disclaimer: just belong to J.K Rowling

Sumarry: rasa asing yang belakangan ku sebut cinta sudah melumpuhkan syaraf otakku membuatku lupa, untuk mencari celah jendela setengah terbuka itu.

WARNING: THIS IS BOY X BOY FANFIC a.k.a BOYS LOVE SHOUNEN AI 

**DON'T LIKE! PLEASE DON'T READ AND GET OUT OF THIS PAGE! I ALREADY WARNED YOU!**

MENGAPA

Draco POV

Harry potter the boy who lived twice rentetan kata tersebut tak henti-hentinya terdengar hampir diseluruh kawasan penyihir di inggris. Seorang anak yang berhasil mengalahkan sang dark lord u-know-who atau lebih dikenal dengan voldemord,sang tuan para death eater, yah ..death eater kata sandi yang takkan pernah luput dalam ingatanku, kata yang takkan pernah kulupakan seumur hidupku luka itu akan selalu ada seiring dengan tanda tengkorak dilingkari ular di tanganku. Semakin lama mengingatkanku akan semua kebodohan yang telah aku tapaki di depan mataku, ingin sekali aku menghilang dan menghapus semua yang telah terjadi setidaknya bisa membuat aku lupa atau bisa melupakan tentang siapa aku dulu, keluarga bangsawan,death eater termuda oh...semua itu cukup bisa untuk membuatku mengavada kedavra diriku sendiri. Tapi aku tahu betapapun besarnya luka dihatiku ini takkan pernah sebanding dengan dia, satu persatu orang yang dia sayangi dan menyayanginya,semua orang yang selalu melindunginya kini hilang ditelan perang besar tersebut.

Sekali saja aku ingin melihat dia,sekali saja aku ingin melihat mata itu..apakah masih terluka seperti saat terakhir aku melihatnya. Sebulan sudah, tak bisa meredakan euphoria kemenangan the boy who win tersebut, disepanjang jalan oran g-orang masih saja menggemparkan namanya dimana saja aku berdiri wajahnya ingatan tentangnya seakan menjadi hukuman telak bagiku. Harry potter semua orang berterimah kasih padanya,semua penyihir terbebas karnanya tapi kenapa dia tak jua membebaskan hatiku yang telah dia rangkap sejak dulu? Aku sangat membencinya, dia adalah rival terbesarku! Tapi sekali saja ijinkan aku melihatnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, inilah hukuman untuk orang yang membiarkan dirinya menapaki jalan yang salah.

Semilir angin bergelanyut manja menjamah tubuhku serta merta mengajak rambutku menari bersama daun-daun diudara. Didepanku terdapat satu bangunan bertingkat empat auranya tidak lepas dari kesan terhadap rumah itu sendiri, rumah keluarga black yang biasa disebut Grimauld place, rumah yang akhirnya diberikan pada Harry potter dari ayah baptisnya Sirius Black. Aku terpaku, entah apa yang akan aku lakukan disini, seluruh isi otakku seakan tiba-tiba saja dihapus, kosong menatap dalam diam.

Tak lama pintu besar yang berada 2 meter dihadapanku tiba-tiba saja bergerak entah ini apa hanya ilusiku saja, tapi aku melihatnya. Mataku terpaku begitu saja pada dua butir emerald yang nampak dari pintu hitam yang terbuka tadi, seakan terpaku wajahnya terkejut melihatku.

"mal...foy?"serunya lebih terdengar brbisik, namun dengan segera ia mengubah tampang shock menjadi seperti biasa dan mulai melangkah kearahku

"harry..." tanpa sadar keluar begitu saja dari mulutku

"ada yang ingin ku bicarakan " kataku cepat seakan tak mau mendengar tanggapan lain darinya yang sekalian menjawab secara tidak langsung pertanyaannya tentang mengapa aku bisa disini.

Normal POV

Harry akhirnya mempersilahkan sang malfoy muda masuk kerumah warisan ayah baptisnya tersebut. Dan disinilah akhirnya mereka, duduk saling berhadapan bersama cokelat panas yang akhirnya dihidangkan oleh kreacher peri rumah keluarga Black, walaupun harry sebernanya lebih ingin melakukan hal tersebut sendiri, mengingat tingkah laku kreacher yang tidak suka a.k.a membencinya, tapi apa boleh buat sekarang pikirannya hanya terfokus pada sang malfoy muda dihadapanya.

"ehm..udara di luar dingin ya.." harry memulai basa-basi memang,hanya saja suaranya terdengar lebih riang?atau bisa dibilang senang?lega karena?

"iya, maaf sudah mengganggu acaramu Potter"draco menjawab sambil tetap memberikan penekanan pada kata Potter, matanya tetap terlihat menatap tajam pada harry layaknya dulu atau bisa dibilang sebelum perang berakhir, kenyataan setelah perang memang agak berbeda dan diluar dugaan ketika Narcissa Malfoy ibunda draco yang menolong harry dengan kesaksian palsunya pada voldemord hingga akhirnya keluarga Malfoy bisa bebas dari bayangan azkaban tentunya dengan pengakuan harry itu sendiri. Bahkan kedua senior malfoy itupun telah meminta maaf dan berterimah kasih secara pribadi kepada harry.

"tak ada acara yang kau ganggu Malfoy.."balas harry, kedua alisnya berkerut melihat tingkah draco yang begitu aneh, kata-kata dingin memang masih saja meluncur dari bibirnya tapi melihat matanya, mata itu telah berubah seperti menyimpan kelegaan(?)Didalam sana.

"aku ke sini, hanya untuk meminta maaf padamu atas semua yang kulakukan dulu, aku telah banyak melukaimu dan juga teman-temanmu walaupun begitu kau tetap saja menolong keluarga kami terimah kasih harry" ujar draco, kepalanya tertunduk menghadap meja didepannya seakan menunjukan rasa bersalah yang begitu mendalam.

Mendengar hal tersebut serta merta membuat harry terkejut dan merasa ada perasaan asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam dirinya, ia tidak mau melihat draco terluka atau seperti yang bisa ia lihat sekarang seperti orang yang sangat merasa bersalah.

"tidak draco itu juga kulakukan karna ibumu,kalau tidak aku juga tidak akan berada disini bukan?dan lagi, masalah tentang sifat menyebalkanmu yang dulu itu, lupakan saja. Semua itu hanya masa lalu kan?" balas harry seraya meyakinkan pemuda dihadapanya itu. Senyuman tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah pucat draco bagaikan matahari diawal musim semi.

"terimah kasih harry" seru draco penuh makna, membuat harry tercekat rasa asing yang ada dalam dirinya tiba-tiba melonjak kegirangan entah rasa apa itu, tapi firasatnya mengatakan ada yang akan dilakukan draco Malfoy. Senyuman itu memang indah selama ini, baru kali ini harry melihat senyuman tulus yang bukan seringaian dari bibir draco. Hanya saja mata itu, seakan mengucapkan perpisahan untuknya.

"kalau begitu, kita bisa berteman kan?" ujar harry, sambil membalas senyum draco dan mengangkat tangan kananya untuk bersalaman.

XXX

Harry POV

Betapa senangnya hatiku pada hari itu, draco membalas sapaan tangan kananku artinya dia menerima persahabatan kami. Walaupun aku merasa ada kejanggalan dimatanya tapi rasa dihatiku rasa asing yang belakangan ku sebut cinta sudah melumpuhkan syaraf otakku membuatku lupa, untuk mencari celah jendela setengah tertutup itu.

Normal POV

Dan semilir angin ini masih sama,sama dengan semilir angin satu tahun yang lalu angin yang mengajak para daun berdansa di udara dan bergelanyut manja pada siapapun yang ia lewati. Seorang pemuda berambut berantakan berdiri terpaku pada pusara putih di depanya yang terukir nama Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Tangannya terkepal, mata emeraldnya tak lagi bersinar seperti dulu, mata itu begitu sendu tertutupi dengan butiran bening yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh mendarat dipipinya.

"mengapa" bisiknya lemah seakan menuntut jawaban pada pusara putih didepannya,kakinya tertekuk bersamaan dengan tangisan dan isak yang akhirnya keluar, hujanpun turun sekedar menemani pemuda tersebut.

-_tlah kurelakan hatiku untukmu Harry, terimah kasih kau telah membalasnya dengan persahabatan itu saja sudah cukup untukku-_

END


End file.
